


threats

by homeformyheart_jen



Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [27]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, No actual violence, Swearing, harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: mason witnesses a darker side to ria as she deals with bobby fucking marks. for day 27 (crush) of the #28 dates with unit bravo challenge.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Bobby Marks, Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516
Kudos: 6
Collections: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021)





	threats

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: oh, i was so excited for this idea when it popped into my head. i thank @quietsphere and @withbeautyandrage for the inspiration and support for our resident bad girl ria. enjoy!  
> copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.  
> series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – mason x f!detective (ria knight)  
> rating/warnings: 16+; swearing, hints of violent threats  
> word count: 1.2k  
> based on/prompt: day 27 – crush from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly

**_threats_ **

ria flexed her fingers in and out of a fist under her crossed arms as she glared at bobby _fucking_ marks. he was currently leaning against her file cabinets, droning on about his latest article and the attention it received. bobby didn’t seem to notice as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, wishing that she wasn’t on duty. at least as a civilian, she could try to put bobby in his place.

she remembered the lecture she received from both the mayor and the captain a few weeks ago, one of the few times she could recall that they were in agreement. all thanks to bobby _asshole extraordinaire_ marks.

apparently, bobby had convinced both the mayor and captain that he’d consider going public with a story that ria had threatened him, however exaggerated it might have been, if he wasn’t shown more “respect” by the police department.

what ria wouldn’t do to be able to beat the living shit out of him.

he was probably the only person, aside from tina, who wasn’t intimidated by her. they had too much shared history, he knew too much of ria’s secrets, and he understood how to twist the proverbial knife in her stomach before it was even in her body. she was almost helpless against him.

and he _loved_ reminding her of that.

she crossed her arms again, tucking one hand inside her leather jacket and wrapping it around the hilt of the dagger that she found in a box of her dad’s things in the attic and kept on her person at all times. her thumb stroked the intricate design carved into the hilt, an antique etching originating from a time beyond her knowledge but comforting all the same.

“bobby, if that’s all you needed to say, i really need to get to work,” she interrupted curtly, brushing past him.

“but angel, we haven’t talked about the real issues yet. like what is the police station’s stance on the recent uptick in strange sightings?” bobby asked slyly, trailing after ria as she exited the station.

she walked a few steps away from the square, towards where she knew mason was waiting for her in the shadow of the trees bordering the station, hoping bobby would get the point and leave on his own.

“the station does not comment on any investigations or reported happenings. you know that, bobby. now i have somewhere to be,” she said, mustering every last ounce of professionalism she had. which wasn’t even much to begin with.

she could see mason’s dark silhouette as she approached the trees and was taken aback by the sense of relief in her chest. her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked at him, his smirk sending a warm shiver down her spine and eliciting a rare smile from her.

mason settled on ria’s smile, one that he knew was rare and therefore precious, something he should treasure and appreciate, especially when it’s directed at him, before shifting his gaze up and behind her to the sandy-blonde reporter at her back.

a low growl caught in his throat at the sight, not because bobby posed any real physical threat to ria – she was more than capable of handling herself after all – but because he could sense that she is upset and rattled. he can tell her hands are shaking, fists punching the inside of her jacket pockets.

it had something to do with this reporter, who somehow has a hold on her that he doesn’t understand, and the thought made his skin prickle and hair stand on end.

bobby placed a hand on her shoulder and ria whirled around angrily.

“don’t touch me,” she growled through clenched teeth.

“come on angel, don’t be like that. you know i only want what’s best for you,” bobby purred, undeterred by ria’s angry glare and stepping closer into her personal space.

mason was at her back in three strides and she didn’t have to turn around to know. she could feel him behind her, not close enough where his breath will lightly catch in her hair, but enough to reassure her that he’s got her back.

“call me that one more time and you’ll regret it,” she seethed, absolutely loathing herself and him for the way he can still get under her skin.

“i think you’ll be the one regret it when the mayor and captain find out how uncooperative their darling detective has been, don’t you?” bobby smirked. “but if you behave like a good little girl, maybe you’ll be in for a little treat later.”

that was all it took. he knew ria hated anything that sounded patronizing since she made a concerted effort to be the opposite of a “good little girl” for most of her life. it started as a rebellious ploy for attention from an absentee mother and evolved into an effective way of shutting out the world and protecting herself. especially after bobby _fucking_ marks tore through her like a chainsaw.

she shoved bobby, hard, so that he stumbled a few feet backward, before reaching into her pocket and curling her fingers around her swiss army knife. she quickly closed the gap between them and grabbed bobby’s jacket with her left hand, drawing the knife from her pocket and resting it underneath the flap of his shirt collar, making sure the jacket blocked her hands from view.

to any passing bystanders, it would look like she was about to kiss him deeply.

mason knew he’d be able to hear, see, and smell everything that could happen in the next few minutes. but he’d try his hardest not to out of respect for her.

“you’d better fucking stay away from me and don’t ever mention anything from our history together to anyone, not even me. you got that?” ria said quietly, malice lacing every single word.

“or what? you act tough but we both know you’re too much of a girl to do anything about it. at the end of the day, you’re just a weak little girl who has to follow captain’s orders,” bobby smirked, although fear briefly flickered in his eyes.

ria’s eyes narrowed and she moved the edge of the knife to his top most button, slicing through the collar and the button in one smooth motion, so that only the two of them could hear the fabric and string ripping softly.

“do you really want to find out?” she asked quietly, her eyes going cold.

“you can’t threaten me like that, i’m a member of the press and you’re a police officer,” he tried to argue, but his arrogant demeanor from before had faded quickly.

“it’s your word against mine, and i have a witness to back me up,” she smirked, nodding over to where mason was standing a few feet away with his arms crossed. “let’s say it was… ‘self-defense’.”

bobby gulped nervously and he took a step back. “i’ll leave you alone,” he mumbled, before turning and nearly running away.

mason’s eyebrow rose at the expression on bobby’s face, a sense of pride swelling in his chest as ria walked back to him, tucking the knife back into her pocket.

he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned in to murmur in her ear, “that was pretty hot. i might have a crush on you.”

“good to know murder might be a turn on for you,” she smirked, wrapping her arm around his waist as they made their way back to her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
